The Cleaning Lady
by little-blue-bird21
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village and asks Saskura for some help with his chores. One Shot.


Update: Due to her constant complaining, I give a shout out to karatekid-ninja for giving me motivation and annoying me while I finished this story :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or its characters.

* * *

><p>"No"<p>

"Why not?"

"Because this is another one of your schemes to make me do what you want me to do. And honestly, I've had enough of you. Ever since you've returned to Konoha after your training with Orochimaru, you think you can get whatever you want!" I turned away from Sasuke and starting walking away.

Sasuke obviously stood there for a second or so, bewildered that a girl, _a__girl_, had turned down his offer. His offer of spending quality time with him, while ridding his home of any memories of his parents and brother.

"Sakura, can't you do this one favor for me?" He called after me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"Fine Sasuke, I'll help you, but only if I'm paid for my hard work."

Sasuke smirked. I sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you this weekend, no?"

I turned around again and waved him off. I don't even know why I agreed into helping him. I guess my crush on him from the early days has resurfaced and is making me give into him. Oh boy, this is going to be one long weekend.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, when I arrived at Sasuke's house, at around about 8 in the morning, I was worried about how early I was, and if I would be interrupting his training. Reluctantly still, I rang the doorbell, and waited patiently for him to answer the door.<p>

After waiting a few moments, Sasuke opened the front door and greeted me with a tired expression. He looked like he had been training as he stood there sweaty, with a towel around his neck, and of course, he was shirtless.

I swiftly turned around to face away from him, as it would be rude to stare at him like that.

"Good Morning Sasuke."

"Morning. You can come in."

"Uhh, do you mind putting on a shirt or something?" Looking at him was too embarrassing.

I heard him turn and leave as his footsteps began to fade off. I then entered his house and sat quietly on the sofa awaiting his return.

When Sasuke returned, he was carrying a box (and wearing a shirt of course!), which he placed on the table in front of me.

"I want you the go around my house and place everything that reminds me of my family, except you can leave out my brother's and my parents' room. When I come home I except that box to be full and lunch on the table."

Before I could get I word in, Sasuke had grabbed his ninja weapons, and left the house.

"Darn it! How am I supposed to know what reminds him of his parents! And I don't even understand how he thinks I'm going to make him lunch! Uhh!" I yelled out at nobody. "Well, I better get started."

I regretfully picked up the box and looked around. I was surprised. I hadn't noticed before, but Sasuke's house was actually neat. Yeah, there was a shirt of the floor over in one corner, and some take out boxes on the counter. But this was spotless compared to Naruto's home. Once, Hinata and I were kind enough to clean Naruto's place, and when he came home he messed it up in less than two hours! So, I'm going to have to give props to Sasuke for his cleanliness.

I started collecting any photographs and memorabilia in the living room, that were evidently obvious of which someone would remember by. There wasn't much to be packed up. Why the hell did he even want me here? Once I was done with the living room, I put some rice in the cooker, and decided to pack anything else that might be lying around the place, aka snoop around for anything I could potentially use against him. Ino is going to be very jealous when I tell her.

* * *

><p>It was exactly 12 o'clock when Sasuke walked in the front door. He looked kind of pissed, so luckily I had already prepared lunch (yay for tomato rice egg rolls) AND cleaned his house. However, to my great displeasure, I couldn't find anything that I could potentially use against him, the bastard.<p>

He dropped his training gear on the floor, and in a flash he was scoffing down the lunch I had 'oh so graciously' made for us. I sat down at the table and the ungrateful bastard asked "Where's my tea?"

"The same place it was before I came over - in the cupboard" I said cocky tone to my voice. I smirked as Sasuke scowled and got up to make tea. Surprisingly he made a cup for me.

"Thank you very much Sasuke"

"That is a good quality to have if you were a part of the Uchiha Clan"

I glared at him, drank my tea and Sasuke and I ate in silence.

"If you added more tomatoes it would've tasted better, but on the whole, it's a good meal for someone who is in the making of a housewife."

My chopsticks dropped on my plate. "What?"

Silence.

Sasuke stopped eating and looked up "Hn, never-mind."

We continued eating in silence. I'm sure Sasuke wanted to make SOME sort of comment at me, but I think he's finally starting to understand the fact that if you insult me, I will not be afraid to hit you, and then raid your house for cash and other valuables. Konoha Hospital doesn't pay very well, even if you are chief nurse, and don't even get me started on the pay salaries for Ninja Missions. I gotta make a living you know.

A few more moments of silence later, and Sasuke was finished eating lunch. I was still kinda-poking-kinda-eating my lunch and I could feel the glares coming from his side of the table. I paused, then, having enough of Sasuke's immature glares, I stood up and started collecting the dishes for washing. I could just hear him say something under his breath, so I scowled and rolled my eyes. After I had finished washing the dishes and put them on the dish rack to dry, I returned to the table, where Sasuke was still sitting.

"Can I leave now? I feel like I'm in a prison." I said bluntly. This was wasting my precious days off.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I need you to do my laundry."

"There is a thing called manners you know. You should try using them you conceited bastard!"

* * *

><p>"Ok Sasuke, give me all of your white laundry." I commanded.<p>

Sasuke looked at me with a shocked look on his face. He was either confused or disgusted at what I just said.

"Everything that is white in your dirty clothes pile, please pass to me."

He just looked at me and started passing me his clothes, as I was putting them in the machine. When I turn around to face him, I see him taking of his shirt.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"Giving you all my whites." He said, trying to act all innocent. I'm sorry bucky, that ain't going to fool me.

"Keep your shirt on - we can do it in the next load if you want it washed so badly. Now you have to put one scoopful of detergent in the machine and then turn it on. The machine, not the detergent. I'm going to get a drink; I'll be back in a sec."

I took my time getting a drink. I don't ever remember spending time with Sasuke being such a chore.

When I returned from the kitchen I saw Sasuke standing in front of the washing machine that was quickly frothing up.

"Sasuke! How many scoopfuls did you put in that machine?" I yelled at him.

He stared back at me with a confused look on his face. "I thought that if I put more in the clothes would be cleaner" He started saying as I rushed past to turn off the machine.

"You're lucky that I'm here you idiot! Can you listen or read instructions? They tell you to put that set amount in for a reason!" I yelled back as I could hear the power turn off and the bubble froth shrinking.

As I turned around to look at him, I calmed down. There was no point in getting angry at this idiot. Well, not yet at least.

"I'll fix up your laundry and hang out for you, and then I'm going home, is that ok Princess?"

"Wait you can do that AND some other chores, then you can go home."

Great more of my precious time wasted here. I hope he feels the sting of my death glare.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! It's almost 5pm and I want to go home! I'm exhausted!" I complained as I plopped myself on his couch to rest.<p>

"Well I'm done anyway-"

"Good, now where is my cash?"

"Cash?" He asked, with a witty smirk plastered on his face and with one eyed brow raised.

"Yes Sasuke, my payment" I replied sarcastically.

With a swift movement he moved closer to me so he was sitting on the couch. I stared at him for a brief second before looking away at different objects in the room, and he just kept his focus on me. He moved even closer I would lean back. He leant so far forward that he ended up on top of me. On his couch. I looked back at Sasuke for another brief second and I felt my heart quicken it's pace.

Sasuke could tell I was in a vulnerable position. My mind and heart were racing as he placed his hand on my hip. I could feel him slip his hand under my top and move it upwards towards my chest, while he came closer towards my face, as if he were to kiss me.

Oh Hell No.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I breathed. He stopped leaning forward so he was just centimeters away from my face.

"Payment"

"This isn't payment Sasuke, its sexual harassment!" I said as I punched him in the jaw. I pushed him off me and on to the floor, and then headed straight for the door. I could hear Sasuke writhing in pain. He deserved it; he was being such a perverted prick. I rushed outside into the cool evening breeze.

I then quickly turned around and yelled at the Uchiha "Your brother was always sexier than you!"


End file.
